


In the Early Morning, I feel Happy

by GremlinSinchez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Dreemur Siblings, Dreemurr kids all share a bed sometimes, Gen, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), POV Second Person, Reader is Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinSinchez/pseuds/GremlinSinchez
Summary: Frisk wakes up way earlier than they want too. At least it gives them a moment of silence to think about their family.
Kudos: 6





	In the Early Morning, I feel Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my first published fic! Criticism is welcomed and encouraged!

  
You wake up in the very early morning. Noticing that your muscles are a little stiff, you try and stretch without bothering your still-sleeping siblings. On one side of you, Chara is fast asleep. One of their arms in draped over the side of the bed and the other is wedged under their pillow. They'd never admit it, but you're pretty sure you hear them snoring.  
Turning your head you look over at your brother. On your other side, Asriel is in just as deep of a sleep as your sibling. He's holding a pillow close to his chest and you swear you can hear him mumble some cheesy villain lines under his breath.  
The beginnings of today's sunrise peek through your window and bask Asriel's room in a soft orange-gold light. In perfect timing with the sunrise, you hear Mom begin to shuffle around and begin preparing breakfast. You would've gotten out of bed to help her but you were still sandwiched between your siblings, and you weren't too keen on the idea of waking them up right now. Asriel got cranky when woken up too early and Chara might instigate a FIGHT. Or at least a pillow fight. You decide that you can help Mom do the post-breakfast dishes. Right now, you decide that the best place to be is in bed with your family.


End file.
